


【授權翻譯】扇風撲火 Fan the Flame

by iamjustasmallfutato



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustasmallfutato/pseuds/iamjustasmallfutato
Summary: Tom為即將來臨的Homecoming首映感到焦慮不安。而Harrison嘗試給予援助。





	【授權翻譯】扇風撲火 Fan the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jester85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fan the Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171721) by [Jester85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85). 



> 標題：Fan the Flame  
> 作者：Jester85  
> 翻譯：iamjustasmallfutato  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11171721

「但若然他們 **不喜歡** 呢，Haz？」Tom在那天的晚上煩惱大約第五十次（並不是說Harrison有在作記錄），光着腳、穿着睡褲在他們位於洛杉磯的酒店房間內來回踱步，敞開的恤衫露出他凹凸有致的腹肌，頭髮在淋浴過後仍然毛茸茸的。通常Harrison會細味享受這副景象，不過他的男朋友在一生人中最大型的電影首映前夕，將自己迫到恐慌發作實在有損他的作風。

「如果他們不喜歡我呢？覺得我年紀太小了怎麼辦？SONY會不會臨時叫停整部電影，然後再由頭從新拍過？」

「Tom。」Harrison慢慢地說，有耐性到能將時差從新加坡彈去巴黎，再反彈回洛杉機了。「你已經做過一次了，況且所有人都喜歡你。放鬆點吧。」

「那只有十五分鐘。他們是最後一秒才把我扔進Civil War的。但這套電影由頭到尾都是靠我來支撐。你是無法理解這個責任對我來說有多重，Haz，說真的——」

「那啥，考慮到你利用了我對你情感上的軟弱，把我弄成了你專屬的奴隸，然後將我往世界各地拖了一遍，我猜我有一些話要說，Thomas。」Harrison說道，如同他只有被激怒時才會做的，叫出了他男朋友的全名。他嘗試表現出支持和安撫的態度，他真的有，可是他們過去幾個月瘋狂環遊世界的生活方式讓他有點喘不過氣來，而且接下來的行程亦沒有一丁點容許他們睡覺的時間，因此他很希望Tom能夠冷靜下來。

Tom向Harrison展露了一個轉瞬即逝的咧嘴笑，透過長長的眼睫毛往上瞥了他一眼，露出雙頰上的酒窩。作為回應，Harrison也感受到拉扯着自己嘴角的弧度所形成的微笑。「我的表現未至於那麼糟糕吧。」

「Tom，你是我所有認識之中最好的人。」Harrison歎了一口氣承認道：「我認為就算你多努力嘗試也好，仍無法惡劣地對待別人。所以放鬆一下吧，親愛的。」

重重地呼出一口氣，Tom終於癱倒在Harrison旁邊的沙發上，將手指插進蓬鬆的髮絲裏。「我只是害怕了，Haz。」Tom以平靜的聲音坦白地說。他的話語中帶着孩子氣，聽上去像是受驚了、有點崩潰，而Harrison，呃，不容許這樣的事情發生，因此他把他修長的雙腿收攏到身體下面，在沙發上盤腿坐着，扭過去面向Tom。Harrison牽起比他小隻的男友的手，握在自己的掌心，然後用手指舒緩地擦過對方的關節。

「好，來真的了。由於我是萬惡的時差反應忠誠和尊貴的追隨者，所以我會將一切出自我口的多愁善感狗屁話全盤歸咎於它。你很了不起。我一直都知道，而現在其他人都會察覺到了。還有我承諾，你甚麼也不需要擔心。」

Tom定睛注視着他看一會兒，然後將一隻手環住Harrison的後腦，猛地一拉，把他扯進了一個篤定、幾乎是宣洩佔有欲的親吻。Harrison本能地張開嘴巴，讓自己的舌頭滑過那個熟悉得不能更親密的人的唇舌。

「我愛你。」Tom將臉蛋埋在Harrison的脖子裏含糊地說道，仍因為自己所說的話有不同和更深層的意義而害羞，那比他們還是小孩子在胡亂瞎鬧時所表達的意思還要深遠。

「我也愛你。」Harrison回答說，那些話為他帶來一丁點的輕快和飄飄然，感覺有些娘，但Tom親吻他的脖子和撫摸他的大腿騷動着他的身體，讓某些部位起了反應就一點也不娘了，不過他要確定一下Tom的狀態。

「沒有你我做不到。」Tom在他的耳邊輕聲道。

「你不用單靠自己。」Harrison自然而然地回覆說，因為一個沒有Tom待在他身旁的世界一點也講不通。

「快點去換衣服吧，那我就能在紅地氈上視奸你的屁股，把女粉絲們迫得發花痴。」

完


End file.
